


not part of the plan

by jayeinacross



Series: felony, theft, and obstruction of justice [3]
Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Castle!AU, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Does anyone else think this is a terrible idea?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	not part of the plan

**Author's Note:**

> Castle!AU.  
> For the prompt 'very bad ideas' for the lj comicdrabbles comm.

“Does anyone else think this is a terrible idea?”

Clint and Natasha exchange looks, then raise their hands.

“Yeah. Great.” Steve watches the screen, looking for anything that the camera on Tony’s shirt shows them, listens intently for anything that the mic will pick up. There’s a growing apprehension that’s pretty regular whenever Tony does something stupid that Steve can’t ignore.

Steve gapes at the screen as Tony throws a bundle of notes on the table and sits down with a gang of dangerous mobsters like he does it every day. “That’s not part of the plan!” 

Clint looks pained. “That’s more than I make in a year.”

That horrible feeling continues to rise, and when Tony makes some fairly non-subtle references to the case they’re working on, Steve finally notices something.”

“I think that’s our guy.” He points to one of the mobsters who is twisting his finger oddly. “That’s a prosthetic - it explains the bruise pattern on the vic.”

They see Tony pull the huge pile of chips towards him, see all the mobsters grimace in an ugly way, and Steve stands up abruptly.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going in there. That’s our guy there, but Tony’s in over his head. If I’m not out in ten minutes, call for backup.”


End file.
